User talk:Bluerfn
Leave a message for me! Blue。 19:45, 16 February 2008 (UTC) ---- Welcome, Administrator Blue! Done! Blue, I look forward to working with you. As I stated before, I can contribute truckfuls of images. That's my forte. You work on yours. We need to get somebody with real knowledge of articles (better than mine, I'm afraid). By the way, have you checked out the VS stuff I put up over on Square Wiki? I'm sure it's not an assumption to believe you were a little excited. Bye. Icysugarspike 20:04, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Thanks! I will work on my expertise, making Pages and Templates as needed by the Wiki. We'll prepare for content as we go. As for the VS stuff, much thanks! Them images are pretty hard to come by. What would be more priceless are images of each character in the game, as well as the enemies! But thanks much! Blue。 20:07, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Vagrant Story Enemies Vagrant Story Enemies are coming forthwith! Right now, I'm taking some well-earned time off this damn thing. Can you possibly place the Atlus logo I just uploaded somewhere on the Main Page? What do you think? Would that imply that it was an Atlus Wiki? I don't know. Let me know what you think. After all, it was dear Atlus who brought these games to my shores, anyway. I'm from the US. Icysugarspike 20:55, 16 February 2008 (UTC) :Cool! As for the Atlus logo...well, I couldnt think of any place...YET. My mind's a bit blank, probably need sleep. I'll get back on the wiki once I can return, okay? Blue。 20:58, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Digital Devil Saga Good work, Blue. I made a slight change to DDS, just so you know. I believe that when the Japanese title follows the English title, we should put it in italics. I am an administrator over at Capcom Database Wiki, and I've been trying to follow that guideline over there. (I think it's easier on the eyes.) What do you think? I'd like to follow that rule here, too. By the way, I don't know if you like Odin Sphere or not, but Square Enix is releasing it in Europe!!! Hmmmm. They must have drooled when Atlus came out with it, and wished that they had made it. Icysugarspike 14:16, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :That's surprising, Square Enix releasing Odin Sphere! It's a great game with great art and music, though i can live without the loading times. :I'll have a look at the Capcom Database Wiki. Blue。 14:21, 23 February 2008 (UTC) I learned a LOT fucking around over at Capcom. The link is here: http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page. There were only two or three users (apparently, it's a recent Wiki) so I figured if I messed up, I wouldn't offend too many people. When I felt confident enough, I applied for sysop rights. There were NO administrators there! One thing led to another, and now I'm one (which means I have to do all the dirty work, as well as my own contribs). Yeah, isn't it interesting that SE plopped the money down fast for European distrib. rights, when a lot of RPG fans like you and me plopped their money down to buy it in the States and elsewhere? Icysugarspike 15:00, 23 February 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, SE is trying to make more money to finance with their FinalFantasy XIII franchise, I think =P :I saw the Capcom Database, and REALLY you were busy there! Surely you have your hands full seeing that Capcom is quite a large franchise too. :I have some suggestions regarding the Categorization of the articles here. I wrote them in my userpage. Blue。 15:05, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Image Copyrights Blue, I have a bit of a dilemma, and I need your help (when time provides, of course...you are one busy man). Last night, I had a talk with my wife on the subject of image copyrights. She knows I work on Capcom Database, and I explained that I uploaded quite a few images on the Wiki. She then pointed out (she is much savvier than I when it comes to the law) that Capcom, were someone from the company to find out about high-resolution images being uploaded without a source provided, could turn around and file a lawsuit without any warning to take them down. She scared the shit out of me with this information, and I promptly took everything down. This was agonizing for me to do. Oh well. What I need to know from you (before I proceed to upload images on this Wiki) is to make sure everything is legal first. Can you help? Icysugarspike 14:50, 3 March 2008 (UTC) Heya! Glad to see you helping out on this wiki too Blue! (-: -PanSola 18:59, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Oh, yea, just lending a hand. [^_[talk:Bluerfn|^/]] 19:32, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Hey, Blue. Just drop me a note on your plans here (if any). Just curious as to what you'd like to do. Icysugarspike 19:38, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Hardcore Gaming Oh, yeah. Hardcore Gaming is a great site! I've known about it for a couple of years. If you're interested in game series that are a bit on the obscure side, bookmark it and always check back. I've gotten stuff about MegaTen from there, and also some long-forgotten Capcom stuff for the Capcom Wiki I'm working on. I'd love to know where the guy gets his info. Do you think we could contact him somehow, and tell him what we're trying to do? As for the logo, no ideas yet. Somebody's bound to come up with something nice sooner or later. We don't want to be hasty. Icysugarspike 22:57, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Important Message! Blue, right now over at dokuganryu.com, there are hundreds of scans from Kazuma Kaneko's artworks from Shin Megami Tensei posted! I'm ecstatic. These books are hard to come by and pricey, yet are an invaluable resource, especially for us. They are only posted for about a week or so, so I'm gonna spend some of the time I have today getting these images for the Wiki. I can't stress enough how rare this stuff is! Check it out if you have the time, and any interest at all in the design of these games. Icysugarspike 13:27, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Aegis vs. Aigis Hey, since you changed Aegis that I typed on Orpheus to Aigis, I just wanted to let you know that it wasn't a typo. Aegis is known as Aegis in the Japanese version, but it's written in kana as アイギス causing it to be pronounced more like Aigis. So for whatever reason, Aegis became Aigis in English, despite the fact that an Aegis is a shield, or protective piece of female clothes that Athena wore/carried, and Aigis is...well, a mistranslation. Since Icy has been absent, me and Akkilimar have been moving more towards the Japanese names, especially in the case of Megami Ibunroku Persona. The manual of style reflects this as well. For user-friendly-ness Mark redirects to his Japanese name, and I just added pages so that Aigis will end up at Aegis. Sorry for being so long winded, and I doubly apologize if it sounds like I'm lecturing you, since that's not really my intentions. SeventhEvening 20:18, 26 June 2008 (UTC) :Alright, here's the first part: the article about Aegis. If you look at the name of the article, and it's topic, you see that Aegis is spelled アイギス.　So the logic, "the general kana for the English word Aegis is イージス" doesn't work. The page does say that イージス is an alternate spelling of Aegis, but then if you click the disambiguation you see that Aegis from Persona 3 is listed. Then, further, at Aegis: The First Mission, Aegis is officially romanticized as AEGIS. There are further sources, like press releases, on that page. Under any normal circumstance, I would agree that we should use English names over Japanese ones, but Megami Ibunroku Persona's localization was extremely, extremely terrible. This is where 90% of the Japanese over English mindset is. Atlus themselves started using the Japanese names in Persona 2, but kept the first names to avoid confusing anyone too bad, so I think Atlus regrets the poor localization as well. I mean, other than the stuff from the first Persona, the only changes are Chiaki Tachibana instead of Chiaki Hayasaka, Hito-Shura as opposed to Demi-Fiend, and Aegis over Aigis. Which none of those are horrible localizations or anything, it's just consistency. The only other conflict is Persona 3 over Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 3. Atlus officially released Persona 3 with Shin Megami Tensei on the front, but it's not a Shin Megami Tensei game. I think that was simply marketing, but it creates confusion. For example, why would Shin Megami Tensei Persona 3 or Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army not be listed under the Shin Megami Tensei (Series)? I think that anyone who would use a Megami Tensei Wiki kind of expects a lot of Japanese names given that nearly all the games are set in Japan and feature mostly ethnically Japanese characters. I don't think it's a big deal that the article use Japanese names, since there are only the few cases that it conflicts. Additionally, with redirect pages, I think it allows us to have the best of both worlds. Sorry for hitting you with this wall of text, but I just wanted to make sure you saw where I'm coming from. And that I'm not pulling Aegis/Aigis out of my ass. Personally, I don't think we need to be as uptight about things as wikipedia has become. Even though we're an English language wiki, we're writing about a Japanese game series, with Japanese characters, who speak Japanese, that features about three dozen games that have no English release. I think it's silly to favor bad localization over "canon". Especially if say, for example, regardless of how unlikely this sounds, Shin Megami Tensei was remade again and localized with new names. We'd have to move dozens, if not hundreds of articles and create piles of redirect pages as opposed to if we stick with the Japanese and just make redirects. While this isn't a likely scenario for that game, Persona 4 could have some Aegis/Aigis type goofyness in it. SeventhEvening 16:44, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::I just realized we both used the same source against each other. Just in case, check this press release, and look at the title screen of the game. That's about as in-game as you can get. I don't mean to beat you with sources, but I debated in Highschool and I don't like leaving any doubt. SeventhEvening 16:53, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::: Cool, I'm glad everything is smooth now. I actually am a little concerned about the possibility of there being some confusion about the issue, so I might put a note on the discussion page for Aegis and I might put some more bits about why we're going this route in the Manual of style in order to inform future users. Aegis is a bit sticky, since there are a lot of people who have been introduced to MegaTen through Persona 3, but I think the name is close enough that it's understood, and if they go to Aegis things will be cleared up. I might add a localization section to Aegis like I did Mark. SeventhEvening 18:27, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Blue Blue, Where Are You? Hey Blue, it's icy. I started working on Square Wiki again, taking a little break from exhaustive work on Capcom. Just wanted to know what you thought about if I altered certain pages to be more like the Capcom Wiki. Some of the info boxes are just plain ugly, and/or with no information in them, anyway. icy 03:13, 2 August 2008 (UTC) About your message I tried to make them send me my password to the account e-mail however the problem is that I forgot which of my multiple e-mails used, so yeah... I decided it was easiers to just made another account whit a similar name and signature --I need ur Halp! 15:10, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Wrong Delete Bluer the Template I marked for delete was not the SMTN one it was the SMNT one --I need ur Halp! 16:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Ops I got Myself confused. Never Mind --I need ur Halp! 16:52, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Main Page Overhaul request I was thinking perhaps the main page could have a slight overhaul/refurbish? Admitted I don't visit the main page more often than the RC section, but still (also the fact that I know too little about codings and such). Also stressing out to say that if this is too much time-wasting, ignore this message. -- N/A 05:36, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :I agree on refurbishing. It was one of the projects I have instore for the Megaten wiki. I had wanted it to carry the P4 theme, but suggestions came and the decision is to make it reflect the Velvet Room. However, even with a design in mind I'm a bit clueless on what should be on the Main Page. If there are any ideas on what the Main Page should contain, you could write them up in the Talk:Main Page. [[User:Bluerfn|'Blue']][[User Talk: Bluerfn|'r']] 05:42, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Death Arcana/ The Death Arcana Since the Tarot motifs uses 'The' before the Tarot's name, (i.e: Le Mat, Le Monde, L'Arcane Sans Nom), should arcana articles like Death Arcana, Fool Arcana, etc,etc be moved to "The Death Arcana", "The Fool Arcana" etc, etc? EDIT: Also, the 'Arcana(s)' are called Tarot instead of Arcana in P2. Thoughts? -- N/A 10:54, 19 November 2008 (UTC) :If it's in-game like that, sure. [[User:Bluerfn|'Blue']][[User Talk: Bluerfn|'r']] 15:58, 19 November 2008 (UTC) Category: Stat Templates, Skill tables I know I'm definitely asking too much, but can you take a look at the Codings of the Stats template? As the media wiki changed the texts to white, several templates kinda...blend with their colors too well (Template: P3stats, Template: P4stats). I took the lazy way and tweaked Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne''s several template (template: SMTNstats, template: Magatama), making the texts black. But I found out SMT, SMT II's stats template (template:SMTstats, template:SMT2stats) works better with white texts, making the overall thing pretty inconsistent. Thoughts, helps would be greatly appreciated. -- N/A 03:02, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I anticipated a lot of changes with the infobox and navi templates too. They'll be changed.—'BLUER一番 ' 09:20, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, uhh, the templates looks different for each game because I was aiming for the old school look for the games that are lesser on graphics.... uh... so... yeah... —'BLUER一番 ' 13:15, 6 January 2009 (UTC) IRC Cloak Hi, I know its a whoooole bunch later, but did you still want a wikia/* cloak on irc for the nick Bluerfn ? --Uberfuzzy 00:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :I dun hang around IRC anymore. No thanks. 'BLUER一番' 07:19, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Regarding front page content Can we update the featured article and/or artwork every week? If so, I wouldn't mind changing it regularly. Cj iwakura 21:15, 10 March 2009 (UTC)cjiwakura :We thought about it, and it would be great if we had a lot of things to feature. But in my opinion, I don't think we have that many featured article/media to be featured in one week. A month would give us ample time to create a featured article or upload any good media/artwork. Thank you for your concern, though. 'BLUER一番' 06:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Message from One Lost in the Velvet Room Hi, Blue. Thanks for dropping me a line. Things are okay. A few problems with my eldest son (he's three), but nothing major. This has kind of limited my work on wikis in general, though. Have you checked in to Square Wiki lately? I seem to remember uploading some stuff there a while ago. How are you? icy 23:31, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Hi, Bluer! We could use your bureaucratic experience at the Kingdom Hearts Wiki if you have a moment or two to spare...we need some new mods. Also, thank you for reminding me I should really start playing IMAGINE again at some point... ^_^ BebopKate 02:19, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :Replied in the user talk page there. 'BLUER一番' 08:42, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Wikia messages Hello! We recently released several exciting new features for your wiki: * The Wikia Welcome Tool, which automatically welcomes new contributors to your wiki, * Category Select, which makes it easy to add relevant categories to a page, and * Additional Edit Page Enhancements, which simplify the edit page and expand the size of the edit window. Check out more information about these new features here! Thanks, The Wikia Community Team RE: April Concerns As I stated both here ''(via my profile page) and in the Community Portal page in Megaten Wiki, I'll be among those (hopefully I'm not the only one) on the lookout for copypasta leeches both here and there as I work. Hope there aren't any objections about that. I have a tendency of being ubiquitous and OC, two virtues(?) that might help... somehow... MomoChan 11:27, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :You're not alone in this (looking out for copypasta leeches, that is), although I have to admit that I am not that adept at detecting copypasta'd articles - but in any case I will do extensive paraphrasing when I can to the best of my knowledge of the subject and capabilities. As for Megaten Wiki, I do not (and care not) how it works, as I already maintain this wiki and wish for it to become a separate entity - separate meaning this wiki should maintain its own distinctive style and standard. As for the virtues... well, as long as it helps shape and maintain the wiki it's fine. Sorry if I sound edgy/angry/mean/pessimist/fussy/evil; I'm actually typing this with a cheery feeling ^^; *smilesmile* BLUER一番 11:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) *Don't worry, you don't seem to come off like that to me in the least. I don't get angry vibes from posts unless I see expletives. For the most part, I'm inclined to think that people around here are diplomatic until proven otherwise. MomoChan 13:39, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Stats I've been getting them from the Mechanics/Persona Database FAQ at GameFAQs.com. Haven't e-mailed him yet, but I will this weekend before I post those Power stats anywhere else. --Carlo Santos 04:43, 4 April 2009 (UTC)